The present invention relates to a wiring board and a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a wiring board and a semiconductor apparatus that includes an antenna pattern electrically connected to an electronic part.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional semiconductor apparatus that includes a conventional antenna pattern. FIG. 2 is a plan view of the conventional wiring board 201. In FIG. 2, notation I designates a region mounted with the control circuit part 202 in FIG. 1 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘control circuit mounting region I’), notation J designates a region mounted with the RF circuit part 203 in FIG. 1 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘RF circuit mounting region J’), respectively. FIG. 3 is a plan view of the conventional semiconductor apparatus connected to a mounting board.
In reference to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the conventional semiconductor apparatus 200 includes a wiring board 201, a control circuit part 202 and an RF circuit part 203 constituting electronic parts. The control circuit part 202 and the RF circuit part 203 are mounted to the wiring board 201.
In
Still referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the wiring board 201 includes a board 205, connecting pads 206, 207, 208 and 209, end face electrodes 211, 212, wirings 214, 215 and 216, and an antenna pattern 218. The connecting pads 206, 207 are provided on an upper face 205A of the board 205 in correspondence with the control circuit mounting region I. The connecting pads 206, 207 are pads electrically connected to the control circuit part 202.
The connecting pads 208, 209 are provided on the upper face 205A of the board 205 in correspondence with the RF circuit mounting region J. The connecting pads 208, 209 are pads electrically connected to the RF circuit part 203.
The end face electrodes 211 are provided at vicinities of side faces 205-1, 205-2 and 205-3 of the board 205 remote from the antenna pattern 218. The end face electrodes 212 are provided at the vicinity of the side face 205-3 of the board 205 remote from the antenna pattern 218. The end face electrodes 211, 212 are external portion connecting terminals for electrically connecting the semiconductor apparatus 200 to a mounting board of a mother board or the like (refer to FIG. 3).
The wirings 214, 215 and 216 are provided on the upper face 205A of the board 205. One end portion of the wiring 214 is connected to the connecting pad 206, the other end portion thereof is connected to the end face electrodes 211. One end portion of the wiring 215 is connected to the connecting pad 208, the other end portion thereof is connected to the end face electrodes 212. One end portion of the wiring 216 is connected to the connecting pad 207, the other end portion thereof is connected to the connecting pad 209.
The antenna pattern 218 is an inverse F type antenna. The antenna pattern 218 is provided on the upper face 205A of the board 205 remote from a side face 205-4 of the board 205. That is, a space is provided between the antenna pattern 218 and the side face 205-4 of the board 205. The antenna pattern 218 is electrically connected to the RF circuit part 203.
Referring to FIG. 3, when the semiconductor apparatus 200 is mounted to a mounting board 220, a pad 221, which is provided on the mounting board 220, and the end face electrode 211 are electrically connected with solder 224. In addition, a pad 222 provided on the mounting board 220 and the end face electrode 212 are electrically connected with solder 225. Further, the three side faces 205-1, 205-2 and 205-3 (FIG. 2 of the semiconductor apparatus 200 are fixed to the mounting board 220 with solders 224, 225 (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1]
JP-A-2002-33419
However, according to the conventional wiring board 201, an area occupied by the antenna pattern 218 on the upper face 205A (FIG. 2) of the board 205 is large. Therefore, one problem is that it is difficult to reduce a size in a direction of a face of the board 205 making it difficult to decrease the size of the wiring board 201.
Further, since it is difficult to decrease the size of the wiring board 201 the size of the semiconductor apparatus 200 including the wiring board 201 cannot be decreased.
Hence, the present invention is carried out in view of the above-described problem and it is an object thereof to provide a wiring board and a semiconductor apparatus capable of being decreased in size.